


Vamp Rising

by Littlebluejay_hidingpeanuts



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:40:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22424206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlebluejay_hidingpeanuts/pseuds/Littlebluejay_hidingpeanuts
Summary: Severus meets a vampire.
Kudos: 3





	Vamp Rising

"Run away, Snivellus! Run away with your tail between your legs!"

A chorus of laughter followed the Slytherin into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry after another debacle during Flying. Severus Snape's torn robes flapped behind him like broken bat wings. The dirt on his face was trailed with tears that made the growing bruise on his cheek look worse than it was.

"One day, Potter, I will have my revenge!" His shouts echoed through the castle's corridors.

"Hey, Severus," a hushed voice called.

"Oh, it's you. Lucius, what do you want?" Severus' annoyance filled the air to add to his brooding atmosphere.

"Well, if you don't want to see what I found, that's...just fine. I'll leave you alone," Lucius teased, refastening his hair into its emerald clip. Severus looked at him blandly, and held out his hand.

"Oh, no. This one's mine, but I'll tell you where to find them," he smiled mockingly.

"You haven't shown me what you found yet, pureblood."

"No need to get snippy," Lucius grumbled. Severus raised a disapproving jet eyebrow, still waiting.

"Fine. Here," Lucius shoved his prize toward his fellow Slytherin and waited for Severus' exclaim. He was not disappointed.

"Bloody Merlin, this is a unicorn orchid! You know these only grow where a unicorn foal was birthed!"

"Of course I know what it is and it's mine," Lucius said indignantly, grabbing back the flower, "A tea made from these flowers can cure almost any disease. I intend to sell it."

"Wait, didn't you say you would tell me where to find them?" Severus asked snidely.

"Remembered that, did you? I found this one just about 30 meters in from the edge of the Forbidden Forest starting from directly behind the Whomping Willow," Lucius said happily. Severus nodded distractedly. "You don't intend to go in there tonight, do you? It will be dark before you get a chance to sneak away," Lucius looked at his friend worriedly. "The Forbidden Forest is not that bad during the day, but at night everything wakes up."

"So? I'm not scared," Severus spat out, smirking. He turned and stalked to the Slytherin dormitory. His robes were still sadly flapping at his ankles, but as he grew, they would become a magnificent wave that would terrify future students. Lucius watched him, amazed and intrigued. He was glad he would be joining the Dark Lord's ranks with his friend at his side. One thing every Slytherin knew was how to keep the strongest tools close by.

The Whomping Willow swayed in the night breeze, playing with the rays of moon light. The light settled on the surface of the Forbidden Forest, only lighting the leaves at the very tops of the trees. The Forest was dark and untouched. Everything the moon touched was bathed in silver, even the greasy, black hair on Severus' head. He had changed robes, but was still in second-hand clothes. Though everyone in school teased him about his family's obvious lack of wealth, he never bothered to correct their mistake. The Snapes were well off, maybe even wealthier than the Malfoys. Severus' father, a muggle, though he did not like magic, became accustomed to it. He was a good businessman and combined his wealth with that of Severus' mother whose wealth came from being the only child in the Prince family. His parents instilled in Severus the importance of money and not spending it. They also gave their son a rather snide, analytical view of the world. Many people believed this was because his father was so hard on him and because Tobias Snape hated magic. This could not be farther from the true. Tobias was hard on his son, but he also taught him to be ruthless, a true killer with words, with his mind, with knowledge. His mother, Eileen, a true Slytherin, taught him to have a strong sense of self- preservation and how to take a person's strengths and use them against them, tools that every Slytherin would need. These tools along with the wealth made Severus a rather lucky child. He was loved, but like his mother said when he was born, he was an old, wise spirit just waiting to grow older.

The Snape family had money because they never spent any. Severus used his possessions until they broke into dust in his hands. Only a few, including Lucius, ever knew of the houses, mansions, and lands that awaited Severus when he returned home. But his frugal nature kept them from being overawed in his presence. He had few friends, but they were good ones.

Severus strode purposely toward the trees behind the Whomping Willow keeping the tree within his sight. Even peaceful, the Willow could still be dangerous. Upon entering the Forest, he lit his wand and took a case out of the folds of his robe. Unicorn orchids were at their most potent at night, especially during the full moon. The blossoms bloomed at night and had to be kept in the dark to keep all their power intact. Lucius knew this, but hadn't wanted to go through the trouble. It was quite a lot of trouble to sneak out at night to go traipsing around the Forbidden Forest. The effort fortunately didn't bother Severus.

Severus carefully stepped into the forest scanning the ground. When he found the flowers, he found something highly unexpected. A dead deer laid amongst the white and silver flowers. Blood from a wound on its neck had spilt on the ground and flowers. The red spots highlighted the stark white petals. The deer's glassy eyes were rolled back into their sockets.

As he peered at the ruined animal, frozen in its pain, in the corner of his eye, he saw a movement amongst the black trees and vines. Jerking away in surprise, Severus tripped over a branch. The light of his wand slowly revealed a figure coming towards him from across the deer. The first thing he noticed was the glowing eyes. They were silver, but were exactly like a cat's typically glowing yellow eyes. As the figure came closer, he could see it was female. Her red hair was pulled back and she had dangling flower earrings of pink and blue. A thin, pink, woolen scarf covered her neck. That was all that protected her from the cold. Her arms were bare as she wore a yellow tank top and red, flared pants. A pendant of a red glass heart hung from under the scarf. A silver bracelet was on each wrist. The one on the left wrist had a flower charm. Silver rings shown on both hands, some with stones. The sliver glistened like stars in Severus' light. She stalked quietly toward Severus which revealed her bare feet. Severus shivered as he noticed they were spotted with blood, but he forced himself to search her face. The eyes that had glowed silver were, in the more immediate light, a dark, chocolate brown. Her eyes were direct and watchful, guarded and knowing. She seemed young at first glance, in her teens to early twenties, but Severus was good at reading the tiny clues in a person's face and body. Her manner and the wariness in her eyes gave away a much older age.

Just before stepping in the deer's blood, she stopped. Her eyes gazed at the boy intently, judging him, before turning to the animal.

"It's still alive. Its heart still beats faintly." Severus' eyes widened in horror. "I mean you no harm. I only wished to feed, but as you kept coming nearer, I had to run. I am glad you are not an adult. They would have wounded, or even killed me." As she spoke in a soft, worried, but sultry voice, Severus noticed how red her lips were. I wonder what they taste like, he surprised himself by thinking. He watched her lips make their wonderful sound until a drop of red slid down her chin.

"You're a vampire!" he gasped.

"Yes," she said plainly. She stared at him and then at his wand. He had pointed it at her in his terror. "Never point your wand at someone unless you're prepared to curse them," her voice became hard, but even more nervous.

"Oh, sorry." Severus lowered his wand slowly. He readied himself to ask the vampire her name when the deer moved. It shifted a hoof as if to get up, but the woman crouched beside it and held it down.

"I must feed," she said staring at Severus, "You may stay, but know that you have been warned." Severus in shock again, just sat there with his mouth hanging open, but soon it dawned on his that she was telling him to leave or he would be seeing her kill the deer. He still had not gotten what he had come for. Severus made his decision and nodded to the woman.

"Go ahead, I don't mind," he breathed. The vampire smirked at his attempt at nonchalance and courage.

"Very well." She dipped her mouth to the deer's neck and began drinking. Faint sucking sounds came from her, but it wasn't until she moaned with happiness that Severus covered his ears and looked away. This was not because he was disgusted. Instead, he had felt that moan all the way into his pants. _She's drinking the blood of a living being, feeding off of it and killing it. She takes pleasure in its death. How can I be attracted by this? How is it that I am getting aroused?_ Never was Severus been more grateful for the abundant robes that were the school's uniform.

The next morning Severus’ alarm clock never made it to its second ring before he silenced it. Awake already, he had spent the last quarter of an hour thinking back on what had happened last night. After she had finished feeding, the vampire had removed the deer’s body deeper in the forest for the other hungry predators she had said. When she returned, he had offered his handkerchief so she could wipe away the few droplets that had fallen from her lips. She then helped him to gather as many orchids that did not have blood on them or were not crushed as they could. Carefully, they had secured the flowers into the vials that were now in his side table drawer. She escorted him out of the forest then, saying that there were far more dangerous things in the Forbidden Forest than just her. The last he saw of her was her pale face blending in with the shadows and disappearing before his eyes.

 _I should tell Dumbledore. He needs to know what creatures are in that forest_ , Severus berated himself. _But she hasn’t done anything wrong. She said she doesn’t feed on humans and I believe her._ Severus harumped quietly. _If anything, she needs to be watched. There’s no telling what she might be doing here or what she might do if she got into the castle._


End file.
